


Refusing to lose my Little Brother

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alpha Tadashi Hamada, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Implied Mpreg, Incest, Large Cock, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Hiro Hamada, Scent Kink, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: The Hamada family had never been ordinary, having 2 genius brothers they had always exceeded the norm. But what no one had expected was for Hiro to go into a heat making him an Omega, as not only was the boy quite outgoing but normally one usually doesn’t present until somewhere between 16-18 years old. Now due to how rare Omega’s are they are given over to the Government after their heat has subsided to be taught how to be an Omega and be assigned an Alpha to whom they will be bonded to for life. Tadashi cannot accept this, and so while their Aunt is at work he commits a Taboo, not illegal by any means but quite frowned upon as he sneaks into his little brother's room and makes sure that no one can ever separate them.
Relationships: Hiro Hamada/Tadashi Hamada
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87





	Refusing to lose my Little Brother

The Hamada family was a small family of two. Tadashi Hamada the eldest, and Hiro Hamada the youngest. Ever since they were born the two of them had been close, not only due to being brothers but also because of one other thing. Their extraordinary brain power, the two brothers were smart, incredibly super smart. Both brothers could easily solve problems, remember and recall things that most would forget, build and create things that most would only ever dream of being able to create. Of course, for all their brain power it couldn’t prepare them for when they lost their parents, not that they were left alone for long-they always had one another-they were taken in by their Aunt Cass who was more than happy to take them into her home and raise them. 

Both brothers were in different grades, but even so had managed to graduate nonetheless. Tadashi moving on to go to a college that suited him just fine and Hiro his younger brother while he could have applied for it didn’t as he much preferred using his brain for his favorite hobby Bot fighting-something Tadashi told him was a waist of his brain-of course it wasn’t just because of the fact that Bot-Fights were dangerous-Tadashi having seen enough police reports to know that they could get deadly-but it was dangerous because Hiro unlike his brother had yet to present. In the world today a person was born with a secondary gender, be they an Alpha, a Beta, or the more rare class an Omega. Alpha and Beta’s are more common while an Omega is more rare and yet when someone does present as an Omega that is when the Government gets involved. The Government-after the Omega’s heat has subsided to be taught how to be an Omega and be assigned an Alpha to whom they will be bonded to for life. 

Tadashi himself had already presented and he had turned out to be an Alpha, something that many weren’t that surprised by, given that Tadashi was a strapping, handsome, strong young man and many told him he’d make any Beta or even an Omega happy. Yet the elder Hamada wasn’t worried about finding a mate, what he was worried about was his brother. Hiro was around that age where he would be presenting and Tadashi was terrified that Hiro would go out one night during a Bot-Fight and that would lead to something like some sore Alpha or even a Beta trying to force themselves upon his brother. Thus being why Tadashi was always being so protective towards him and always on his case, he was worried about his brother presenting.

And turns out, he had a right too.

**~Scene Break~**

Tadashi was sitting outside his brother’s room of his Aunt Cass’s home, his hands clenched around what looked to be a letter, one that he always feared and one he never wanted to see. Recently, after returning from a Bot-Fight via Aunt Cass, Hiro had seemed to come down with some sort of sickness, one that none of them were sure what was wrong and it wasn’t until Tadashi picked up a scent as did his Aunt Cass that she put in the call. Turns out, Hiro had presented just as they arrived at her home and as such they needed to call the O.R.H-Omega. Report. Hotline- as the moment that Hiro presented they needed to be made aware there was an Omega that presented. 

It had taken a while for them to get Hiro situated and then give him the rundown about what was going to happen. Since Hiro had presented Aunt Cass had to close down the shop to keep any dangerous Alphas and Betas from trying something. And it had been just as Aunt Cass went out for a bit that the letter arrived, the letter informing them that Hiro would be assigned an Alpha to whom they will be bonded to for life. 

Tadashi felt his entire body freeze, as if he had been dunked into ice. His brother? Mated? To another alpha? That..that would mean Hiro would have to  _ leave _ . He would have to leave their home. Leave Aunt Cass. And more importantly  _ leave Tadashi _ , now many might not see it but underneath that nice guy act that Tadashi would put up, underneath the smile and laugh, there laid an Alpha, one that was very very possessive of what was  _ his _ , be it his aunt, and more importantly his little brother. So finding out some  _ stranger  _ was going to be coming to try and take his brother, to mark him, to claim him, and then  _ take him away _ didn’t sit well with Tadashi. 

‘ _ No. I won’t let that happen.’  _ Tadashi thought to himself, the normally kind hearted Hamada had a dark look in his eyes, a dull and almost angered-no enraged look as he was staring at the  _ filth  _ that was written on the paper before him. ‘ _ No one is going to take away Hiro, no one is going to separate us. I won’t let them take him from me.’  _ The more he thought about it, the more he found himself growing more and more angered. He would  _ never  _ let someone take his brother from him, not now, not  _ ever _ . His inner Alpha growled in agreement, Hiro was  _ theirs _ and  _ theirs _ alone. ‘ _ Perhaps….perhaps it's time I finally stake our claim on my brother. _ ’ He thought to himself as he turned towards Hiro’s door with a single thought in mind.

Marking what  _ belonged  _ to him.

**~Scene Break~**

Hiro tossed and turned on his bed, the sweat sticking to his bare skin, as he fisted the sheets, a painful mewl escaping as his insides throbbed in need. He was burning up in need still unsure how he was an Omega or having his first heat as a Preteen. He never thought he would be a freaking Omega, he honestly thought he would be a Beta or hell even be an Alpha like his bro. Yet fate wanted to throw something in his face and make him suffer, cause now not only was he going through what felt like the absolute  _ worst _ thing he had ever experienced in his life. Yet now, after what he had been told he was going to be mated to some stranger he didn’t even know and when he was that meant he would be forced to leave his family, leave his aunt Cass and worst of all leave his brother. 

That thought alone sent a dull ache through his body and made him let out a small whine. He didn’t want to leave, he didn't want some stranger taking away from his family, he didn’t want to lose the only ones he had left. 

Unknown to Hiro, the door to his room was slowly opening up and someone began to walk right into the room. Slowly and carefully stalking into the room, the person was none other than Tadashi. The elder Hamada’s eyes dilated. As Tadashi’s nose twitched and he could barely hold back a growl as he was sorely focused on the bare sweaty form of his sweet little brother and this time he didn’t stop the small growl escaping him, seeing his brother like this. Seeing him in this state, hearing his brother  _ moaning  _ and  _ whining,  _ silently letting out cries of need for  _ someone  _ to come and  _ claim  _ him. And above all else the  _ scent _ , no one else would have Hiro, he was his.

Hiro’s body reacted to the scent of an alpha, his hole letting loose a fresh gush of slick as his own pheromones tried to entice the Alpha into mounting him uncaring for who the alpha was just desiring for the burning heat to be abated.

As he began approaching Tadashi licked his lips and began stripping off his clothing slowly showing off his lean body. Despite being a guy who worked in a lab Tadashi was rocking a set of nice muscular arms and legs, a surprising set of four-pack abs, a tight cute bubble butt. And lastly between his legs currently hard as a rock was Tadashi’s 8-inch long beer can thick dick and it was twitching madly as he licked his lips. “Hiro.” He said breathlessly approaching his brother’s bed and climbing right on it and crawled towards him.

Mewling out Hiro’s legs spread wide giving a view of his aching 3 inch cock and leaking hole as he moaned to be touched not caring who was over him, his mind so lost in the influence of his heat.

“Don't worry baby bro, big bro’s got you.” He purred as he approached him slowly moving to settle between his legs and licked his lips as he knew he should just start  _ brutalizing  _ his brother’s ass. But he had more control than that as he shuddered from the scent coming from his brother’s ass. Leaning down between his legs, Tadashi pressed his lips to his hole and he shuddered as he listened to Hiro as his head fell back and he let out the loudest moan he had ever released.

Pushing back Hiro moaned as his body was finally touched in the way it so deeply craved, his entire being singing in joy as a rush of slick exited his hole coating the Alpha’s face.

Tadashi’s tongue had for a moment been licking his hole and then the next it pierced his hole, jabbing wildly at first, reaching deeper than should have been possible before it started moving with purpose. Stroking along areas that sent a shiver through Hiro, another moan of pleasure as he arched further. He grinned against Hiro's hole as his brother let out a whorish moan, he could tell that he was loving the treatment as his hands reached around to grasp his cock. He slowly started stroking his small shaft with only two fingers.

“Please, NEED IT,” Came the begging moans of Hiro as he shifted and wiggled under the ministrations of the talented tongue.

Tadashi moved into position making Hiro shudder when he felt the bulbous head of his brother's cock pushing against his drool covered/slick leaking hole and all it took was Tadashi lining himself up and in a single thrust he breached Hiro's ass his thick pulsing shaft sinking deep into him making them both cry out. Hiro in surprise and shock, and Tadashi in pure rapture of course Tadashi wasn’t completely lost enough to not pay attention as he knew he was big, and he knew that he should be careful with how much he was pushing into him.    
  
Arms flew up wrapping around Tadashi’s head and pulling him down so his mouth was against Hiro’s neck as the younger male’s hole clenched around the thick shaft invading his body.

“I got you bro.” Tadashi hissed out between his teeth, as he was doing everything in his power to  _ not  _ lose control. He wanted his brothers first time to be special and not some sort of senseless fuck session. Gritting his teeth, he started moving as he was slowly building up his momentum into long, languid thrust drawing his cock out a third of the way then pushing back in with a quick sharp thrust one moment, then he’d pull out only until the head of his cock was left inside then swiftly slid back inside of Hiro’s tight slick coated hole shuddering feeling the insides wrapping around and gripping his dick each time he plunged back into the depths of his ass.

Hiro was in heaven, his hole filled and his small cock rubbing against the abs of the Alpha pounding him but his instinct to be marked still was unsatisfied as he arched his neck showing off the bare skin and forcing the larger male’s head deeper into the crook of his shoulder.

Tadashi was trying, and that was saying something. His inner Alpha all but demanded they show Hiro who he belonged to, that he was rightfully theirs. And as much as Tadashi had always battled against his Alpha side, right now it was a losing battle the slow pace that he had set up was quickly breaking away into something more, as it became harder to maintain and keep in control and soon Tadashi found himself letting go of his control and really laying into Hiro's ass.

Each twitch of Tadashi's cock, each shift inside him sent bolts of pleasure through him. He could feel every vein on his brother's dick, swelling larger with each heartbeat and stretching him just a little more. But when Tadashi picked up the pace, little gasps and moans managed to slip out, the unceasing fuck crumbling what resolve he had left. By the time Tadashi was brutalizing his ass, Hiro's head was thrown back, mouth stuck open as curses and groans poured out. 

Hiro could feel his ass growing warm, knowing that if he could see it, his cheeks would be glowing rosy red, he could feel his cock throbbing against his abs, leaking pre without any need to be touched, smearing his abs with the liquid and making them shiny. 

Another groan from Hiro was cut off with a deep kiss, his tongue instantly plundering Hiro's mouth coaxing his own tongue into a dance. It was hot, it was heavy, and it was just oh so damn good. The game of tonsil hockey continued as Tadashi's hips rolled and he bucked pounding harder and harder his thrust became harder more deliberate in making sure Hiro was letting out all kinds of sounds that were driving Tadashi wild as he continued to pound into him leaning over him to the point Hiro's lower body was lifted off the bed as one of Tadashi's hands gripped the bed and the other his hip giving it a firm squeeze as his ass squeezed and wrapped around his dick making him groan. 

Groaning out loud Hiro let out a stream of pleas begging for more and more as his body worked to milk Tadashi’s cock.

Tadashi's fingers threaded themselves into the bed sheets as he leaned down and trapped Hiro in another sloppy kiss before yanking his face into Hiro's neck and bit down hard, he didn't mean to break the skin but his bite was nearly enough to break right through, as he started getting harder and faster. As he was doing so the base of Tadashi's dick bulge and twitched as slowly forming at the base was none other than his knot the sign that he was getting close groaning as he rocked back with the bounce of the bed and slammed into Hiro balls slapping and spanking his ass while his knot slammed against his hole with each and every thrust of his hips, forcing him to adjust once more this time pressing Hiro right against the bed as he felt his climax building but he was going to make Hiro cum first. 

Screaming out his orgasm Hiro’s whole body sang as his aching cock squirted all over Tadashi’s stomach coating it in white.

Seeing his brother cum for him, from him fucking him was proving to be too much for Tadashi as now he was gonna bring this to one hell of an amazing end, using his hips he hilted himself back into Hiro's scalding hot insides and resumed thrusting into him before pulling out once more leaving Hiro's hole feeling empty a feeling it didn’t experience for long as Tadashi rammed back into him pumping his thick long hard shaft into the needy hole that welcomed it by clamping down on his dick. Tadashi could hardly think at this point, as he rammed in and out of Hiro, his knot so close to slipping inside of him. He was hardly focused at all as all he could focus on was the fact his balls were aching something fierce and he was getting ready to explode. 

Then it happened, with a loud wet ‘pop’ Tadashi’s knot sank into his brother’s ass. Then his knot swelled to its full size locking them together as he came and he came hard. His knot pulsed as his cock pulsed and twitched as he unloaded his payload inside of Hiro. His abs flexed, his balls pulled upward and he groaned once more shoving his dick in as he came with a literal tidal wave of thick, hot seed gushing into his ass, it was just pouring, and pouring, and pouring and pouring. There almost seemed to be no end to it, as Tadashi’s balls were unloading it all inside of him as he gave shallow thrust against Hiro's rear, his seed was still filling him, filling in every single nook and cranny of his brothers tight passage dumping the load of hot man spunk deep into the pliant hole that was milking him for every single last drop of his essence that he could manage to give it and Tadashi had a lot to give just as Hiro's ass was taking it all. 

The two of them laid there, basking in the afterglow of their climax and release. For Tadashi it was feeling his balls empty inside of his brother, for Hiro it was the fact he could feel his stomach being filled with the seed making him shudder and whine as he clung to his brother. Both lost in a haze of pleasure, yet both understood what this meant, yet in that moment neither cared as they were simply happy knowing they wouldn’t be separated. 


End file.
